<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever a Lost Boy by HawkeyeRules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554182">Forever a Lost Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules'>HawkeyeRules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Blood, Gen, Hook is good, Mind Games, Peter Pan is a Fae, and a bad guy - Freeform, knife, loss of limb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRules/pseuds/HawkeyeRules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan and James Hook were once good friends. But Hook grew up, and Peter couldn't let him.<br/>(just my take on the Peter Pan story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Peter Pan &amp; James Hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever a Lost Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This has to be done, James,” he says, thin dagger glinting in the pale light. </p><p>“No, this doesn’t have to happen,” I say. “I’m your closest friend, Peter. Please don’t do this!”</p><p>I take a step back as Peter advances. His dagger is steady in his hand and I glance at Tink, silently pleading for her help.</p><p>She won’t. I already know that. Her infatuation with Peter is too strong.  </p><p>“You’ve grown up,” Peter continues. “When you grow up, you die.”</p><p>“But you don’t have to kill me.” I’m pleading and I hate that. “Maybe growing up isn’t a bad thing. Maybe it isn’t as bad as you think. I’ve grown up, haven’t I? And I’ve turned out fine, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to think!” Peter lets out an inhuman screech and suddenly I am no longer looking at a little boy. </p><p>Instead, I am faced with a terrible beast of a Fae. I can’t look away from its face as it towers above me, teeth bared. The dagger looks minuscule in its claws and I can no longer see Tink. </p><p>“I am ruler here!” the Fae roars. “I alone! Anyone who questions my rule shall be slain!”</p><p>“Then you are not a good ruler,” I say, my anger replacing my fear for a moment and responding as if this is another one of Peter’s silly games. </p><p>I reach for the door. Something flashes across my vision. Blinding pain shoots up my left arm.</p><p>I scream and fall to my knees, blood gushing down my arm. I stare in horror at where my arm ends, and where my hand no longer is.</p><p>“Wh—why?” I gasp.</p><p>Peter is standing where the Fae was, all golden hair and flashing teeth and dancing eyes. The only hint of what lies underneath is the bloody dagger still clenched in his hand. </p><p>“You’re my friend, James,” he whispers, taking a step forwards. “I would never hurt you.”</p><p>I almost take his outstretched hand, wanting him to laugh and replace my hand and claim this was all a game. But his too-perfect face gives me pause. I can still see the beast lurking underneath. </p><p>I yank my rapier out of its sheath and point it at him, my hand shaking. </p><p>He pauses and glances at his right hand, where the scar from my blade is still visible. </p><p>“You know what this is.” My voice is low and steady. “You know what it can do.”</p><p>Peter is frozen and I take a step backwards. Then another. My back scrapes the rough, wooden planks of the door.</p><p>“I am leaving. If you dare come after me, I will cut your head off.”</p><p>His forest green eyes fill with tears. “It was just a game. You know that, right, James? It was only a game.”</p><p>My vision is getting blurry. I need to leave, to get somewhere safe. Now. I can’t stay.</p><p>“Don’t follow,” I growl before yanking the door open and running into the night.<br/>				                                   ----------------------</p><p>Blood coats me. I can’t see it, but I can smell it and feel it. </p><p>Bright lights swarm around me, pulling my feet and pinching my ears and blocking my gaze. Tink must have told the fairies what had happened. I can’t kill them, but I do bat at them. </p><p>I stumble along familiar paths, praying I will live long enough to make it. Lights—fixed lights—flicker in my vision. I made it.</p><p>“Foxfire!” I gather my energy and call. “Water Lily!”</p><p>I collapse to the ground. The fairies scatter as Foxfire runs to me, followed by a pregnant Water Lily.</p><p>“James,” he breaths, kneeling next to me. “What happened?”</p><p>“Peter,” I whisper.</p><p>“Peter?” Water Lily repeats.</p><p>I am barely able to nod.</p><p>“Come.” Foxfire lifts me with ease and the world spins as the movement jostles my arm.</p><p>Water Lily gasps and cool fingers brush down my arm.</p><p>“I am so sorry,” is the last thing I hear before darkness floods my vision. <br/>			                                    	---------------------</p><p>I awake to soft steps. My body is sore and I slowly sit up.</p><p>Water Lily is standing in the doorway, a hand on her stomach. She smiles when she sees me, but the smile doesn’t reach her eyes.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” she asks.</p><p>I nod my head. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>She comes and sits at the end of the pile of furs I am laying on. Nervous fingers play with the end of her braid.</p><p>“When are you due?” I ask, forcing my eyes to meet her face and not my arm.</p><p>“Two full moons. The Elders say it will be a boy.” Water Lily leans close. “I hope for a girl.”</p><p>“You will be a great parent.” It’s the best I can say. </p><p>She nods, like she knew that all along. “I will leave you. Rest, little crocodile.”</p><p>I smile at the nickname, but it quickly fades once she leaves. I have to do this. I can’t keep putting it off.</p><p>I slowly look down at my left arm. Bile rises in my throat as I stare at the wrapped stump. The disgust is quickly replaced with anger. Anger at Peter for doing this to me. Anger at Tink for not doing something. Anger at myself, for falling for his lies and believing he was my friend. </p><p>“You will pay for this, Peter,” I whisper, hate fueling every word. “I swear you will pay for this.” <br/>                                            				-------------------	</p><p>A stranger strode into the tavern, dressed in a long coat and dark clothing. </p><p>Everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing and watched him walk to the center of the room.</p><p>“I am here because of a rumor,” he spoke. His voice was low, but carried to every corner of the room. “A rumor of a shadow, a trickster, that takes and steals as if it is a game. Who takes your sons for his own. Who cannot be stopped.”</p><p>The tavern went quiet, every eye focused on the stranger. </p><p>“Tell me if I am wrong.”</p><p>Mutters of agreement rippled through the tavern.</p><p>“Then why has no one taken it upon themselves to stop this beast?” The stranger’s eyes roamed the room, meeting every gaze. “If everyone had banded together, he could’ve been stopped!” The stranger took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself. “But that is in the past. I have a proposition; come with me. Together we can defeat the monster.”</p><p>“And what makes you so capable to defeat him?” someone shouted from the back of the room. </p><p>The stranger moved his arm into the firelight, where it gleamed off a metal hook.</p><p>“This is why. This hook is fashioned from the purest iron. No Fae can touch it and live.”</p><p>A pot-bellied man stood up and raised his tankard, drenching his neighbors.</p><p>“I, for one, will follow you,” he declared. “However, I must know your name. I do not follow blindly.”</p><p>“It’s Hook,” the stranger smiled. “Captain Hook.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>